Adored Adolescence
by insomniasucks
Summary: Hanabi experiencing the awkward, exciting, and moody years of her young life.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Haha, if I actually owned Naruto this would be a filler, or a whole goddamn arc. But I don't, so it's just a story by a sleep deprived teenager, sorryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy**

* * *

Hanabi trudged towards the Hyuuga manor, fists balled tightly on either sides of her body.

It had happened, _again_. And while she was coming back from a mission! She could imagine how red she must've looked, when Konohamaru asked her with a puzzled look on his face if she was okay. She replied with an obvious yes, until he informed her that she had blood on her pants. Her heart raced just remembering the gesture, he was concerned about her, and _that_ was why! Fucking mother nature. She left him there confused, while she ran all the way to her district.

She flung the screen door open to her sisters bathroom once she got home.

_They've got to be in here, somewhere. _Her hands desperately rummaged through the cabinet under the sink, the drawers, any compartment until she found what she needed. She snatched a pad from the package and slammed it on the counter.

She would bathe, change, and then get her clothes cleaned.

Hanabi started the shower, turning the knob all the way until the water was scalding and the rest of the shower was steamy. After getting in, she slapped both hands on her face, cursing her rotten luck.

This had only happened once before, the previous month. And she still hadn't told anyone she had started menstruating, not that she was planning to. The young Hyuuga didn't have a mother, and she wasn't about to start talking to her sister all because she was "growing up".

Hanabi _hated_ Hinata. The mere thought of her older sister enraged her.

She heard the screen slide open, cursing herself for being careless. _Speak of the devil._

Her sister came in, amazingly unaware that anybody had been in her bathroom before the moment they made eye contact. Seriously? Had Hinata not heard the shower? Fuck her deaf-ass.

"Oh!" She froze, surprised eyes meeting embarrassed and angry ones of her baby sister.

Hanabi's scowl didn't lighten, as she watched her sister stand there like a sitting duck.

Hinata looked away immediately but still didn't leave, she looked at her sink, confused to find a pad on the rim. She furrowed her brows, looking to the floor and spotting pants stained with blood.

Oh no, had Hanabi been hurt on a mission? Her poor little sister, oh god-

_Oh._

She blunk when she had come to the realization, just in time for her sister to become impatient and throw a bar of soap at her, "Get out!"

Once the wet bar hit her shoulder, she took no hesitation to leaving after that. Hinata shut the screen, breathing harshly against the wall of her room.

Hanabi, her twelve year old sister, had started her period. She should've known, the previous month when all her pads had gone missing. She was grumpier than usual all of a sudden, and spent a few days in her room, probably mourning over her cramps. Hinata felt stupid for not knowing before, what kind of a sister was she?

She stopped berating herself when she realized this meant, she had to be the one to give Hanabi t_he talk.._

Oh fuck, this was going to be a lot worse than getting her ass handed to her by Neji in front of all those genin at the preliminaries.

* * *

**So I havent updated a single fic in like two months, fucken school is shit. But now that I've finished one, I feel I can start a new fic, this should be fairly short, nothing more than ten chapters.**

**Anyways, I'm doing great, there's something about uploading on this site that makes me feel so accomplishing. I watched 21 and over with my friends on march first (still dont know how the fuck we didn't get busted) but it felt great being with them finally after so long, shit.**

**The prologue is intentionally short, and as for the title, haha, what can I say? I have a thing for alliteration.**

**As always, reviews are appreciated. Any feedback really c:**


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata sat at the foot of her bed, waiting patiently for her little sister to finish her shower. She'd heard the water stop running a few minutes ago, but for some reason Hanabi had yet to come out.

_She's probably just embarrassed, _Hinata justified.

She'd be lying if she said she wasn't too, her little scared her a bit. Which is why she was anxious when the door slid open, revealing Hanabi in her white robe, wet brown hair dripping on the wood floor.

They looked at each other for a second, before Hanabi swiftly left the room. Hinata stayed there quietly, stupidly.

She cursed herself for not saying anything before, "Hanabi, wait." She called, striding after her sister. Hanabi shut the door in her face, she frowned, knocking, "Hanabi please let me in."

"Can't I get dressed first?" Hinata could almost see her little sister's glare to match the hiss.

She figured she could take care of her clothes in the meantime, "Right, sorry."

Hinata bounced back to her bathroom, collected the clothes from the floor, and put them into the laundry basket near the end of the hallway. That gave Hanabi enough time to put a robe on and come out of her room.

Both sisters met eyes, "What do you want?"

That was when Hinata noticed her hair was still a wet, tangled mess, "Let me brush your hair?" Hanabi facepalmed, she answered a question with another question. "Fine." she opened the door to her sisters room and walked in, Hinata behind her.

As soon as the door was shut, Hanabi pounced at her sister, "_Don't tell anyone__._" Each of her words were seethed clearly and punctuated.

"I wasn't, I wasn't going to." She shook her head, trying to calm her raging little sister.

Hanabi looked up to meet her eyes, she was only a few inches taller than her, nothing she couldn't reach in a couple years. She grunted before sitting down, silently telling her sister to begin grooming.

Hinata got the hint, and reached for a comb before starting at the younger girl's tender scalp, she knew if she hurt Hanabi she'd be as good as dead. "So," she spoke softly, "how long have you been..you know-"

"Last month." Hanabi replied curtly, uninterested in the conversation.

"Oh," she nodded, pulling gently at the thin strands of hair. "Your hair is getting long."

She rolled her eyes, again with the bullshit smalltalk, "I'll cut it soon don't worry, I wasn't planning on stealing your style."

Hinata stopped her combing, "Do you really think I feel that way about you?"

The shorter girl put her palms on her lap, "No, can you just finish already? I don't wanna talk about it."

"You will feel better if you do," she assured her, bottling things up was no way to cope with your problems, Hinata knew this factually.

Hanabi turned her head, "Yeah? And what do you know? When did you start?"

What was she getting herself into? A light blush appeared on her older sister's cheeks, "Eleven."

She looked at Hinata and then down, turning her head. "Oh."

"Has anything else happened?"

There was a knocking at the door, followed by their cousin's voice, "Hinata-sama, have you seen Hanabi-san?"

The girl in question threw an indignantly whispered, "No!" over her shoulder before rising. Hinata's shoulders slumped, looking up at her sister, she hadn't even finished yet.

"Yes, I'm in here Neji-nee, come in." Hanabi smoothed the rest of her hair out with her fingers.

Neji opened the door slowly, partly surprised to find them in the same room. After they looked at him blankly, he cleared his throat, "Hokage-sama has summoned you."

Hanabi blunk, what could she possibly want, _another_ mission? She'd just come back from a B-rank! Until her eyes widened in realization, her team was supposed to report back to her office to submit their experience and whatnot. They were probably waiting for her, seeing as she ran away due to her..accident.

Hinata and Neji watched as she pushed her cousin out of the way, into her room, managed to get dressed in record timing, and out of the house quicker than when Hiashi found Sasuke in Hinata's room.

Hanabi left a trail of dust everywhere she stepped, enough that her feet would probably need another washing after this. Fuck her life, she'd have to see Konohamaru, and endure Tsunade's wrath. But something in her stomach fluttered when she thought of him, making her a little excited for this and running faster, if possible.

She swung the door open once she got there, not minding if it was rude. She froze, when both her teammates, sensei, and hokage looked at her. Tsunade's expression angry, Genma-sensei's relieved, Konohamaru's confused, and Udon's blank.

"Nice to see you take your hygiene more seriously than a mission report." Lady Hokage sneered.

Hanabi locked her jaw, walking in between her sensei and Udon, because there was no way she was standing anywhere near Konohamaru. "My apologies Hokage-sama."

"Very well, we were just finishing this, so I guess you're all dismissed."

Squad four nodded in sync, leaving the room quietly. Once they were all outside, Genma scratched his cheek, "So what was that all about?"

She watched him flip a senbon made of weak wood and catch it with expertise, like he'd been doing it for ages.

"None of your business."

He sighed, "We're a team Hyuuga, if you had to go for some family meeting I understand, but you can't leave us.." Genma didn't bother finishing his sentence, seeing as Hanabi was already turning the corner to leave the tower.

He looked down at his male proteges, "Will one of you go to talk to her?"

"Not me." Udon shook his head furiously.

Genma switched his gaze to Konohamaru, who smiled, "I'll see what's up."

It was hard keeping up with Hanabi, she was already outside, "Hey, Hanabi! Wait up!" He called from an open window in the tower.

She, surprisingly, did. Excited and scared and embarrassed. Her heartbeat racing when he stood in front of her, three inches taller.

"Well?" She bit out arrogantly.

He put up with her, "What was that about."

She shrugged, "I didn't realize how much I really hated all of you until coming back from that mission."

Konohamaru's lip twitched, "Oh, sorry." He dug both his hands in his pockets and walked away.

Hanabi's heart sunk watching him leave her, he just wanted to help. She frowned miserably, walking the opposite way to her house.

Kicking the dirt on her way there, she began listing all the things that were wrong with her and why Konohamaru would never like her.

She was too skinny, something even Ino would vouch for.

She was mean, losing her temper quicker than Sakura.

She was plain, brown hair only looked nice on Tenten.

She looked down, staring straight at her feet, because there was nothing there to interfere.

And most of all,

She was flat, something boy's her age despised.

* * *

**Low self-esteem and Hanabi dont go in the same sentence what are you writing?**


	3. Chapter 3

That night at dinner, Hanabi skipped the meal to grieve in her room, she'd been in there for hours, they'd probably already finished all of it. Solitude was clearly what she seeked so why the _fuck_ was there a knocking on her door?

"Get out."

Hinata opened the door, "I wasn't even in yet,"

"Get out." She repeated, face buried in her pillows.

"Aren't you hungry?" Her older sister set the plate down on her dresser, Hanabi perked her head up, smelling the warm food.

Hinata watched her baby sister eat like some savage, cramming mouthful after mouthful of rice. She couldn't help but giggle softly, alerting Hanabi and after she swallowed, demanded she leave.

"Okay," She smoothed her hair, "tell me if you need anything, goodnight."

She grunted, and Hinata closed the door behind her.

Hanabi looked down at the almost empty plate, remembering today's events, and making her lose her appetite again. She slid her plate under her bed, walking towards the long mirror at the side of her dresser.

The girl examined her body, her pale, thin, boring body.

She placed her hands on her hips, nope still not desirable in the least bit.

Putting a finger to her chin, she began to think about what girls her age did that made them seem attractive. They had to be using some sort of sorcery in order to make boys swoon after them. Because no lie, those girls were ugly trolls back at the academy. Moegi looked like she had some orange toothbrush for her weird hairstyle, but she still looked like that so it wasn't like she really changed much.

Hanabi crossed hairstyle off of her mental list. Her hair was nice enough, sure dull. But it was long, straight, and manageable to change the style. Though a little thin, she decided she liked her hair better than any of the others'.

What else did Moegi have that she didn't? There were those bright red cheeks of hers-

That's it!

Makeup.

The only reason Konohamaru wasn't attracted to her was because he thought she was still too young, being a year younger and all. But little did he know, she got promoted and graduated the academy early because she was amazingly smart, and beautiful, everyone around the manor told her so!

She'd start using Hinata's faceshit. Her acne treatment, her seaweed facials, and all that make up.

Hanabi almost ran into her sisters room, swinging the door open and calling for her, "Hinata, where is your- what the?"

There were two people in that bed, Hinata and Uchiha-boy. As far as she could tell they were clothed, but wouldn't have been for long had she not interrupted. They were staring at each other for a long time.

Sasuke grew irate with the delay, "Get out."

Hinata stayed quiet under him, silently begging her sister not to say a word.

"This is _my_ house," She reminded him, "so _you_ leave before I tell my father."

He fisted Hinata's sheets with his left hand, looking down at her to whisper, "You wanna come over my apartment?"

Hanabi waited for her sister's response eagerly, "Um, n-no, I think it's best if you left for now."

Hinata's secret boyfriend squeezed her hand under the sheets, muttering something about coming back later and then vanished, leaving her sister alone, sad, and above all embarrassed.

The younger girl raised both brows expectantly in an arch manner. "_Well_?"

When she stayed silent with her head bowed, Hanabi further prodded,

"I remember father telling you not to talk to that boy anymore. And to bring him back here, seriously Hinata?"

"Just please don't tell anyone about it," She pleaded meekly, it was utterly pathetic, begging your little sister like some puppy.

The brunette looked her straight in the eye, before shrugging, "Hm, maybe, what's in it for me?"

What in the seven hells could Hanabi possibly want that she didn't already have?

"Whatever you want."

Music to Hanabi's ears, she scanned the room for anything of use. Her eyes roamed around the many bottles of perfume Hinata never used, the unopened palettes of eyeshadow, and untouched tubes of lipstick. Practically every cosmetic was brand new.

"Give me a makeover."

Hinata stared at her sister for a very long time, just blankly gazing at the girl.

"What?" Hanabi said.

Her older sister frowned, "Your skin is very nice," she noted the absence of bumps or blemishes. It wasn't oily or flaky, and it was all one even tone. Foundation or cremes would only ruin it.

Hanabi looked at herself in the mirror, turning cheek to cheek to confirm her sister's word.

"Yeah, but," She looked back at Hinata, "I want that rosy blush that you get on your cheeks."

Hinata shook her head, Hanabi didn't know what she was talking about, that blush was rosacea in the making. "You wouldn't want that.."

She scoffed, "I _just_ told you I did."

"You could get it naturally, i-if the situation's right for it."

Hanabi could only associate bad experiences with blushing. Most of which included Konohamaru, but she usually ran away or feigned anger so that it mislead him. She rolled her eyes and turned her back to her sister, opening her drawers. "Whatever, just tell me where it is."

"..I don't buy any."

"What?" She faced her, once again displeased, "Why not?"

"Because! I don't need it," Hinata cupped a hand over her mouth to stop herself from yelling the rest of the sentence, but really, why was Hanabi even asking such a stupid question like that?

Her little sister crossed her arms and sneered, "Right, you only need _Sasuke-kun_."

And just like that her pale face flooded with blood, upon hearing Hanabi laugh she almost told her to shut up.

Hanabi turned the mirror again, blush was stupid anyway, only clowns like Moegi and the socially anxious had color on their cheeks.

"Okay fine," She looked around again, "but you _do_ have eye stuff right?"

"Yeah, but..Hanabi," Hanabi hummed, looking back at her sister.

Hinata gave a bashful smile, "I don't really know how to apply anything..?"

She facepalmed, "So why the fuck do you spend so much money on it?" Hanabi shouted over her hands in her face.

Hinata knew it was silly, and she really should consider returning it. "Well, when I go shopping with Ino and Sakura, I feel weird about not buying anything, so I end up getting what they get-"

"Ino!" Hanabi's face lit up and just before she could reach the door her sister caught her, "Its too late," she pointed to the clock above the door.

The clock read a quarter till eleven, she threw herself on Hinata's bed with a groan.

Her older sister watched her with a sympathetic smile on her face, "I'm sorry, but its too late for company. Speaking of which, you should be getting to bed."

Hanabi got up grumpily and after being kissed by her sister, staggered towards the door. She was moments away from closing the door behind her, when she heard a tapping on Hinata's window. She had to squint to make out the lean figure in the dark branches outside.

_Uchiha.._

"Too late for company right?" She mocked, slamming the door shut on her stupid sister and equally stupid boyfriend.

* * *

**aw man, nothing but exams for three weeks and then finals on the last days of school. booooooo, better go study. and sleep.**

**thank you for all the helpful reviews :) they make me feel so happy**


	4. Chapter 4

Ino came over the next day, clutching bags that looked like they weighed a ton. Then she pretty much invited herself inside and went straight towards Hinata's bathroom, calling out for the sisters.

"Sit down," She pointed to the toilet.

Hanabi was too excited to be angry about Ino telling her what to do.

The blonde stared at her intently, shrugging, "She's not that bad." Ino grabbed a few locks of brown hair and asked her sister, "Can we dye it?"

"Um, no." Hinata shook her head, Hiashi didn't even like it when she painted her nails, how would he react to a different hair color?

She frowned, letting go of the hair and tilting the girl's chin upwards. "I think she'd look really nice in red-"

"Red is my favorite color!" Hanabi mentioned.

Both of them giggled while Hinata just watched. It wasn't like her little sister to gush over hairdos and what shade matched which skin tone best.

Ino took a small sponge and applied light foundation on it, Hanabi closed her eyes and hummed, she enjoyed being pampered.

"Not too much," Hinata reminded her, Ino swatted her away. "Shut up, do you know how long I've been waiting to do this to someone else? I've always wanted a little sister to give makeovers to, and braid her hair, and dress her, and paint her nails and.."

Hinata zoned out while she kept going on and on about what she'd do if she had a sister. Ino should be careful what she wished for though, Hanabi was no dream. She was selfish, and rude, and took her clothes without asking. She snapped out of it when Ino asked, "Am I allowed to do her eyebrows?"

"Please don't."

She picked the tweezers up anyways, "She just needs them done a little and filled in, they're really thin."

Hanabi nodded her head violently, anything to make her beautiful.

Hinata shrugged, "If you say so."

Ino smirked, plucking away, getting yelled at to be gentle and plucking harder. She got the brightest color of pink she owned and applied it to the young girls already pink lips. After her fakeup was done, Ino moved on to do her hair.

Hinata watched almost mirthly as her sister winced at the pain, she knew it was wrong but seeing Hanabi suffer for cosmetic purposes was pretty theraputic. She enjoyed every second it of.

After about an hour, Ino was finally finished.

And her little sister somehow looked worse, "What ever happened to less is more?" She murmured.

Ino nudged her in the stomach, "Shut up, boys dig it."

Hanabi frowned, "Well? How do I look?"

Hinata pulled out a mirror from Ino's make up box, and Hanabi only shrugged, "So you're sure he'll like me?"

"Who?" Ino perked, itching to know.

She crossed her arms, "I'm not telling you, bigmouth."

"Fine," She shrugged, "I'll find out."

* * *

The girls decided to take a walk around the village, flaunting Hanabi 2.0

Boys of every age looked twice. Once because who the hell was that? And another time because who would ever put that much shit on their face?

Upon turning a corner, they met up with Naruto and Sasuke talking about silverware. They both stopped when they saw the small girl between them..who?

"Sasuke, who..is that?" Naruto squinted his eyes, not daring to go any further.

"An uglier version of Hinata's sister."

The blonde looked at him jaw slack, "Hinata has a sister? Hinata! You have a sister?"

Ino rolled her eyes, "Do you not see her? Yes, this is Hanabi Hyuuga." She gestured towards the petite brunette to her right.

"Hm, Hanabi..Hanabi," Naruto scratched his chin, "wait, is this the girl Konohamaru beats it to?"

Hanabi twitched at the mention of his name, and Ino put two and two together. She smirked to herself before walking off, "Later, I've got things to do."

"Talking about the kid, shouldn't you be training him?" Sasuke said.

Naruto thought about it for a moment, "Mmm, train brat, make out with hot girlfriend, train brat, make out with hot girlfriend." He weighed two hands as if they were scales.

The Uchiha watched as his best friend ran after his blonde girlfriend. Morons. He was beginning to walk away from the sisters, considering if he was seen with Hinata the village would throw a riot, when Hanabi called out to him.

"Wait, you said you were going to train someone..?"

As if he didn't know she was playing dumb. "Nope."

"Yeah you did," his girlfriend's baby sister insisted, "just now..Konohamaru I think?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at how painfully obvious she was making this.

"I don't even know that kid."

"But.." she began rambling, he wasn't listening.

Seriously? He was giving her a chance to shut up, she didn't have to tell him and embarrass herself any more. Right now she looked pathetic. Or in the nicest words he could think of, a clown. Pleading for Konohamaru like a dog, "Hinata take your sister home."

Hanabi was about to cry, she was sad and angry and just really wanted him to see her. A fake eyelash slowly became undone.

Hinata remained quiet through all this, mostly because she couldn't talk to Sasuke in public, literally the words wouldn't come out. She turned around and began walking her angry, vulgar sputtering sister when she heard his last words.

"You shouldn't change for anyone, loser."

* * *

**Just one more week of testing, then ill be able to finish every fic before the last day of school.**

**okkkkk to clarify, naruto brought sasuke back and now hes with hinata. typical sasuhina fanfic**

**hinata got over naruto once sasuke began courting her, whatevz its really not important how they got together  
**

**naruto is with ino because otp**

**most of the konoha twelve will play a minor part in this**

**Dynamite on Cure: im a wzrd and ty for reviewing c:  
**


End file.
